The Charm of Remembrance
by SimaZhao
Summary: Fluff warning. Heihachi x OC. Short story. Officially on hiatus as of December 29th 2013.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I sunk to the floor of the tea shop. It had been a hell of a day but luckily the shop was about to close for the night. The relief didn't last long however, as the sound of the bell at the entrance rang.

"Happy face, Ine-chan," Yoshino chirped as I left the kitchen and went into the dining area of the tea house. A fake smile plastered on my face I approached the strange looking man that had just entered.

"Hello. Welcome, I am Nakago Ine, the owner of this shop. What can I get for you?" I asked politely. The man was dressed in brown clothing with a dark brown vest. Shoulder length orange hair peeked out from underneath an aviator hat and a pair of goggles.

"Pleased to meet you, Nakago-san. My name is Hayashida Heihachi," he paused to rub the back of his neck, nervously. "I gotta tell you in advance, I'm short on cash, but I can chop some wood for your business in exchange for my tea."

I pondered for a moment, tapping my chin lightly with my index finger.

"Why don't you have a seat, I'll bring out some tea and we'll discuss it."

The man bowed and took a seat a table near the door. I hurried back to the kitchen to find Yoshino beginning to clean up.

"Yoshi-chan! Do we have any tea left?"

"Yes," she responded. "There is some I poured from a leftover pot on that tray." I turned and found the tray she mentioned and picked it up.

"Can you handle things back here? I'd like to go out and sit with a customer."

She sighed and then laughed at me. "So how cute is he?"

My face flushed but I answered her anyway.

"Adorable." And with that I was gone. Taking a seat across from said adorable man and placing the tea tray on the table. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all Nakago-san," he responded with a smile.

"You can call me Ine."

"Ine-chan, I like you already, your name means rice plant and there's nothing I love more than rice. Please call me Heihachi."

"Thank you, Heihachi-kun. Would you care for some tea?" We each took a cup from the tray that rest between us. "So…about chopping some wood for my friend and I, it's rather late tonight, but we would be delighted if you could return tomorrow."

"It would be my pleasure. I am always sure to pay off my debts."

I smiled at him and noticed the sword on his back, attached to it was a cute, ghost-like charm and I assumed him to be samurai. Funny, he didn't look like a samurai, more like a mechanic to me. I sipped my tea and decided to question him about it.

"I see you are a samurai."

"Used to be. I'm more of a drifter now. I bet you see tons of samurai in and out of here. It's a nice place."

"I do. I like your charm, it's cute."

"Thank you, Ine-chan. I picked it up in a village a long time ago. It's been attached to my sword for years now."

"You are a drifter?" I asked and he nodded in response. "How long do you plan to be in Kogakyo?"

"Not too sure. The people around here sure are nice. I'll probably stay for quite a spell."

"Well Heihachi-kun, please feel free to visit our teahouse whenever you like. You will be more than welcome here," I replied.

We carried on general chit chat for a little while longer until Yoshino appeared from the kitchen. "Ine-chan, everything is clean and it's time to close."

I looked around and noticed the shop was empty except for the three of us.

"Heihachi-kun, this is my best friend, Yoshino. She helps me around the shop. Yoshino this is Hayashida Heihachi."

They exchanged greetings and I gathered mine and Heihachi's empty cups and the tray I had brought them in on. We both stood and I saw Heihachi to the door. He thanked me again and said he would be back the next day. Once I closed the door and locked it Yoshida eyed me curiously.

"So…You like him don't you?"

"Yoshi-chan! I only met him tonight, but he's…adorable," I said, using the same adjective I had described him with earlier. "He's laid back and nice and he seems very honest."

"Ine-chan I've known you for twelve years and…I just want you to be careful. You've met lots of wonderful men and every time you've only ended up hurt."

"Yoshi-chan, thank you. But I'm already twenty-two and I've never even been in love before. I really want to know what it's like," I responded, following Yoshino into the kitchen to clean the tea cups and put the tray away.

"Love will find you. Be patient."

I washed the cups Heihachi and I had used.

"Easy for you to say, you have a boyfriend, Yoshi-chan."

"But I wasn't looking for him when I found him," she argued.

"Okay, okay. I promise not to get my hopes up. Will you get the profits for the day and bring them to me?" As she was retrieving our money, I put the cups away with the others. Yoshino returned and handed me the jar we kept our daily profits in. I sat down at our table and lit a cigarette before dumping the money out. Yoshino lit one as well.

"I thought you quit," she stated.

"I thought I did too. I will soon, but you have to as well."

She groaned. "Fine."

I counted out the money and separated it into four piles. I pushed a pile to Yoshino and set one aside for myself. One of the piles would go to my parents in my old hometown and the other was for items needed for the shop. I began humming as I placed the shop's money into a bag.

"You're thinking about that samurai again aren't you, Ine-chan."

"He was so cute. I can't help it."

She sighed. "When he left did he say he would be coming back tomorrow?"

"Yes. He's going to pay for his tea by chopping wood for us."

"Really? You believed that story?" she asked seriously.

"What? Do you want to be the one that chops wood?" I shot back. She kept quiet. "Let's head to bed. I'm tired."

"Sounds good to me."

Yoshino and I went into our respective bedrooms and I laid there staring at the ceiling for quite some time before falling into a sleep with dreams filled of the orange-haired samurai.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Yoshino and I opened the shop as usual with her in the kitchen and me serving the customers. It was decided early on in our partnership that I would be the face since it was my parent's shop. However, they were unable to care for it and left the delicate tea shop in my hands two years prior. Ever since then Yoshino and I managed alone. We closed the shop every seven days to take inventory and rest. Sometimes we went into the city together and sometimes we went separately, and on some days we were too tired to even leave.

We weren't as busy on this particular business day so every chance I got I would scope the room, patiently awaiting Heihachi's return. By the time the sun was setting I had almost given up when I saw him step into the shop. I was with a different customer so I wasn't able to say hello right away. As soon as I got the chance, however, I went over to where he had taken a seat.

"I knew you would be back."

"Ine-chan, it is a pleasure to see you again," Heihachi replied.

"If you will follow me, I'll lead you out to the wood pile." He stood and followed me into the kitchen where we ran into Yoshino.

"Yoshino-san," Heihachi greeted. "It's nice to see you again." She nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yoshi-chan, I'm taking Heihachi-kun out to the wood pile. I'll be back soon."

We went outside and I showed Heihachi where he would be working for us.

"I appreciate your understanding in my situation, Ine-chan," he said bowing.

"It's not a problem in the least. I'll be back to check on you soon and if it gets dark there's a lantern hanging here by the door that you can turn on."

He smiled before getting to work and I went back inside.

"I'm surprised he showed up," Yoshino said as soon as I shut the back door.

"I told you he had an honest face," I replied going back out to assist the customers.

Business slowed down quite a bit after the sun went down and I decided to go out and check on Heihachi. I was sure to take some tea and a bowl of rice with me. When I arrived outside the lantern had been turned on and Heihachi was still working.

"Heihachi-kun, it's already been two hours. I thought you might want a break." He stopped, looked at me, and sheathed his sword.

"Aw. Now I'll never get out of debt," he said with a chuckle.

"No, no. It's on the house. You've been working hard and you've done so much!" I said as I looked around at the pile I was sure would last us for quite a few months. "I would be willing to say, you've earned yourself quite a bit of free treats."

I handed him the bowl of rice and he took a seat on the ground. I sat beside him and handed him the cup of tea. He took it graciously and immediately began shoveling the rice into his mouth.

"Delicious! This rice is from Juniko, right?"

I was impressed to say the least.

"Wow. You were right about your love for rice."

"I was in Juniko many years ago."

"Really? That's where I grew up," I replied.

"Well I can see that," he responded and I thought he looked at my face closer, squinting his eyes in the dim light.

"What do you mean, Heihachi-kun?"

"Every single villager I met there was so very friendly. And the rice, simply amazing."

I felt myself sit up a little straighter with pride. "Thank you."

It was then that Yoshino stepped outside to join us.

"Ine-chan," she said timidly. "The shop is empty do you mind if I take a break?"

"Go ahead, Yoshi-chan." I saw the smile that was on her face and knew that her boyfriend must have stopped by for a visit.

"She seemed happy," Heihachi said once Yoshino had disappeared back into the shop.

"Trust me, she is. That is the face of a girl in love."

"What about you Ine-chan?" he inquired.

I thought about his question for a long moment, searching for the right words.

"You know, Heihachi-kun, I've been waiting for twenty-two years for the right man. I just haven't met him yet. What about you? "

He set down his empty rice bowl and bowed his thanks.

"Nope. I made a promise a long time ago though, and once I find that girl then maybe so."

I heard the sounds of the night as we sat there for a few moments in silence. The late night street performers were out and I could hear the crowds cheering and throwing their money on the ground. The night air was cool and it felt nice on my flushed cheeks. There was no noise coming from inside the shop and I guessed Yoshino and her boyfriend had gone out to sit around front.

"How old are you, Heihachi-kun?"

"Old enough to have experienced time in the Great War.

"You were in the war?"

"I managed to keep myself off the front lines, working as a mechanic, thank you for the rice and tea, Ine-chan, but it's getting late."

"It was good to see you again, Heihachi-kun. Come see us again before you leave town, okay?"

"I'll be sure to," Heihachi said standing up.

"Then I will see you out." I gathered the dishes in one hand and went to stand up. Heihachi's hand appeared before me and I took it, feeling myself blush as our fingers met and he helped me stand. I thanked him and we went inside the kitchen. I dropped the dishes onto a counter and walked him to the front door. After he had taken his leave Yoshino appeared from around the corner, quickly kissing a young man who stood with her in the shadows. I cleared my throat and they both jumped.

"Come on Yoshi-chan. Let's close up early tonight." The young man left and Yoshino came bouncing into the shop. "You're awfully happy this evening," I said, commenting on her giddiness.

"Kaiien asked me to marry him, Ine-chan!" she exclaimed. My mouth fell open in shock.

"Yoshi-chan that is wonderful! Let's pour some sake and celebrate!"

Later that night after many cigarettes and probably one too many cups of sake, I lied awake in my room. Yoshino was two years younger than me and already getting married. I was happy for her, but I was beginning to lose hope for myself.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed and Heihachi didn't return to our shop. Yoshino and I were enjoying our off day going over the design for the kimono she would be wearing for her private wedding ceremony. She had asked me to sew it for her and offered to pay for my services out of her pay from the shop.

"No, no, Yoshi-chan. I want to make it for no charge at all. If you like, then you may consider it as your wedding gift." The younger girl smiled and I could tell she was pleased. She hadn't stopped smiling for the entire week. I had pushed aside my own personal demons and decided to stay happy for the bride-to-be instead of jealous. "Now I was thinking, what about the traditional white with pink embroidered flowers on the sleeves? Simple with just the smallest amount of detail to make it unique."

"Ine-chan that sounds lovely. No, it sounds perfect. It suits me, don't you think?"

"That's why I suggested it. Who knows you better than me?" Yoshino shook her head and laughed.

"I don't know why you waste your time in this tea shop, you could make some serious cash as a seamstress."

"Maybe, but you know my reasons for taking over here. It's for my parents."

"Yeah, yeah how you must repay them for taking in an abandoned baby off the streets and all."

I smiled. "I take it, you've heard my rant a few times, but it's true, Yoshi-chan. It's my duty to repay them for their kindness over the years."

"I know. Ine-chan can I ask you a serious question?"

"Sure."

"Does it bother you that I'm getting married before you even though I'm younger?"

"Are you happy?" She nodded. "Then it doesn't bother me at all." Yoshino smiled and I lit a cigarette.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "I quit so you have to as well. That was the deal, remember?"

"But…"

"But nothing, Nakago Ine! Put it out."

I sighed but obeyed the brunette that sat before me. I ran my fingers through my blonde hair and leaned back in my chair.

"Now can I talk to you about something else?" she asked and I nodded. "Well…Kaiien would like for us to move out to where his parents live after we get married," she paused and waited for me to react.

I nodded slowly. "I see."

"I'm sorry, Ine-chan. I love him so much and all I truly want is to be with him where ever he may go and…"

"Go Yoshi-chan. It's okay, I promise," I interrupted.

The love-struck woman looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I knew you would understand."

"Now, you go and pick out the fabric you want for your kimono and bring it back here. I'll start working on it tonight." She hugged me before leaving to go into the city.

I was truly happy for Yoshino, but I didn't want her to leave. We had been best friends for so long and she was pretty much the only person I had. I couldn't hold her back from her love though. It just wouldn't be right. I leaned over and was looking over my designs for the kimono when I heard a faint tapping at the front door. I assumed it to be a messenger, but when I opened the door I found a smiling Heihachi.

"Oh, Heihachi-kun, it's nice to see you again," I said ushering him inside. "I'll get us some tea. Take a seat."

I hurried back into the kitchen and filled two cups with some of the leftover tea Yoshino and I had with our lunch. When I returned Heihachi was sitting at a table by the kitchen and I sat down across from him placing our tea between us.

"Thank you. I'm sorry if I'm intruding. I didn't know your shop would be closed today."

"Not at all. Yoshino and I close the shop every seven days or so to have a day off."

"Where is Yoshino-san anyway?" he asked looking around.

"Oh! You haven't heard the news have you? I sent her to the city to pick out a fabric for the kimono she'll be wearing at her wedding here in a few days."

"That really is wonderful. Is she going to keep working here?"

"No actually. She'll be moving with her husband. He wants to be near his parents, and since Yoshi-chan doesn't have any parents, I think it will be good for her."

"Well what are you going to do, Ine-chan? Are you going to be able to take care of the shop by yourself?"

"I'm definitely going to try. I do think it'll be challenging, but I'm sure I can handle it," I answered, taking a sip of my tea. "I haven't seen you in a while, what brings you here today?"

"Well Ine-chan. You have been very kind to me. I don't find many places I chop wood for where the owner willingly comes out to offer me rice and tea. I came by because I wanted to tell you thank you and I did promise to come back before I left, didn't I?"

"That you did." I had to force the smile on my face. "So when will you be leaving Kogakyo?"

"First thing in the morning. Going to stop and stay in a few cities see if I'm able to make some money doing some repair work."

"I'm glad you decided to stop by. I enjoyed your company and I hope we can see each other again someday. Do you mind if I ask you something though, Heihachi-kun?"

"Of course."

"I thought you liked Kogakyo…Why have you decided to leave so soon?"

"Well Ine-chan. I remembered a promise I made a long time ago and I think it's time I fulfill it. Plus, it's getting harder to find work here."

"That makes sense. I respect people who keep their promises." He smiled in response.

When we had finished our tea I walked with him out the front door.

"Take care of yourself, Ine-chan."

"You too."

As he walked away I found my eyes drawn to the charm he had attached to his sword.

Yoshino was married four days later. Her dress and the ceremony turned out equally beautiful. She and her new husband left the day after the wedding. The first day at the shop alone was hectic, but manageable. I decided to go out and try to recruit a new associate the day after, but to no avail. On the third day after Yoshino left some rowdy customers accidentally knocked over a lantern causing my shop to burn to the ground. Luckily, nobody was hurt, but I did end up losing all the money I had made over the past few days. With nothing left for me in Kogakyo I had no choice but to return home to Juniko.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't know which was harder; coming back home or having to tell my parents their shop had been destroyed. They had taken the news pretty hard, but were happy that I hadn't been harmed. I had been staying with them for two months and my twenty-third birthday would be arriving a lot sooner than I thought. I had spent my time back home helping my parents with whatever I could and trying to save as much money as possible. I decided to take Yoshino's advice and begin working on trying to become a seamstress. Most of my work consisted of repairing things for women who's fingers weren't able to sew anymore, and designing wedding attire for the young women of the area. When I did get work, it was little and I couldn't bring myself to charge the elderly women anything that was too pricey.

The nights were probably the worst. I would lie awake for hours wondering when the next letter would arrive from Yoshino and occasionally I would think of Heihachi. And then something unexpected happened. It was three weeks before my birthday and I was over at the elder's house, repairing a kimono for his wife. She and I were sitting in the main room drinking tea as I worked. We were having general conversation and she asked me if I had met the strange samurai who had arrived in the village the day before, offering to chop wood in exchange for housing. I expressed interest in meeting him and inquired where he was staying. She told me and after I finished the repair and collected my payment, I went back home. When I arrived, my mother asked me if I had heard about the same samurai.

"Dear," my mother began rather timidly. "Don't you think it would be nice if you went and introduced yourself to the samurai on our family's behalf?"

"Of course mother," I told her. What were the chances the samurai really was Heihachi anyway, and if it were him what were the chances he would remember me? "The elder's wife told me where he was staying and I will head out there now if there is nothing else you have for me to do."

"There isn't anything left here that I can't do on my own. Why don't you take him something to welcome him to the village?"

"I'll be sure to. Will it be okay if I take some rice balls?" My mother nodded.

Less than half an hour later I found myself on my way to the residence in which the alleged samurai was staying. I crossed the bridge that led a little way out of the village and hummed quietly to myself as I trudged up the steep hill. Once I reached the top of the hill, I spotted the large rock formation that rest at the bottom. And sitting on one of the rocks I saw a rather familiar figure. It really was him. It truly was Hayashida Heihachi, and he was staring at the river across from him. I was careful to keep my footing in check as I attempted to make my way down the other side of the hill. However the fabric of my yukata got wrapped up around my feet and I felt myself tumbling down in the hill in no time. I let out a small shriek as I tripped and rolled in the grass. Things went kind of blurry and I heard a male voice coming closer.

"Hey, are you alright?" I felt him kneel beside me. I rolled over and he helped me sit up straight.

"Yes, I'm just clumsy is all," I replied brushing my now tousled hair out of my face.

"Ine-chan?" He asked with a puzzled expression.

"A pleasure to see you again, Heihachi-kun." I winced in pain and realized I had hurt my hand during the fall.

"Let me see your hand," Heihachi stated and I complied. He applied pressure in a few spots before telling me that nothing was broken and it was probably just a sprain.

"Thank you," I acknowledged slowly pulling my injured hand back.

"Wait a moment if you will. I can't have you running around with a sprained wrist, now can I? Give your hand back and I'll wrap it for you." Heihachi then ripped off a thin section from the bottom of his pants. I returned my hand to his and he commenced wrapping it with the makeshift gauze.

"Oh, there was no need to rip your clothing. I can fix it for you if you like."

"You sew?"

"Most young ladies in this village learn early on in life," I continued, smiling through the pain.

"So you have returned to your hometown?"

"Unfortunately my shop caught fire a few days after you left Kogakyo and since I really didn't have anything left there, I came home."

"I see. I'm terribly sorry to hear of your misfortune," He said sincerely as he finished wrapping my hand. "There you go, milady."

I laughed at his phrase. "Well thank you for your sympathy, but there is no need to refer to me as nobility." He chuckled in response.

"Do you live in this remote part of the village, Ine-chan?"

"No, actually I live in the house across from the village elder."

"Then what had you traveling out here and down that dangerous looking mountain of a hill?"

"Well I actually heard stories of a peculiar samurai staying out here and I was bringing you a gift to welcome you here. My mother's idea actually," I said searching the ground for the bag of rice balls I had dropped during my fall. I found them a few feet away from where we were sitting on the ground. "There they are, but it looks like they all fell out of the satchel." I frowned.

"That's okay, Ine-chan."

"You can come to my house and I can make you some more. It won't take long at all."

"I will never turn down free rice from none other than Juniko village," he responded with a friendly smile.

"My parents will be happy to meet you. I don't think this village has seen a samurai in quite some time."

Heihachi helped me to stand and I gathered the up the bag I had brought with me, along with the discarded rice balls before we began the trek back up the hill. We got to the top with no trouble, but before we went down he suggested I hold his shirt sleeve.

"Good idea." We made it down the hill successfully and crossed the bridge soon after. I finally let go of his arm when we reached the edge of the village.

"You didn't have to let go. It's been a while since I've had a pretty girl on my arm," he said looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

I blushed in response, but shyly linked my arm with his. We arrived at my home not long after and I showed him inside.

"Mother, Father, we have a guest," I called from the front room. My mother bustled in and looked at Heihachi and I endearingly. "This is Hayashida Heihachi, Heihachi-kun, this is my mother."

"You must be the samurai the whole village has been talking about. It is an honor to meet you. Would you care to stay for dinner?"

"That is actually why he came back with me. See I fell down the big hill outside across the bridge and the rice balls all spilled out."

"I would love to stay," Heihachi said bowing to my mother.

"Where is Father?" I asked my mother. My mother looked around and pulled me to the side excusing us from our guest.

"Your father is none to pleased with me sending you out to introduce yourself to this young man. He's got it in his head that you're going to run off with the samurai. It was hard enough having you gone for two years, he's very happy that you are back," Mother explained to me in hushed tones.

"I see. I assume he is out back." Mother nodded. "I will go talk to him." I saw Heihachi watching our conversation from across the room and he had an amused expression on his face. I knew he had heard the conversation and I blushed as I went through the back of the house to speak with my father.


	5. Chapter 5

When I arrived outside the back of the house I found my father sitting on a stump.

"I'm back, Father," I said to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't respond. "I'm sorry if I have upset you in any way. If it makes you feel any better, I won't run off with the samurai."

"I suppose your mother has told you my greatest fear."

"And what is that, father?"

"Losing my only child. I still remember the day your mother and I found you. You were alone at only two years old. No mother or father around, so we brought you home and called you our own." He cleared his throat before continuing. "You grew up lovely and I have tried to prepare myself for the day some young man will come and take you away. I've been lucky to have you for all these years."

"Father, I'm almost twenty-three. If I haven't found a man by now then chances are I'm not going to, but if I do I want you to know you'll never lose me. I'm always going to be your daughter." My father smiled at my answer. "Now there is a man I would like you to meet. He is a samurai just passing through, but trust me father, I'm not going to run off with him."

"Very well." I watched my father stand with difficulty and together we walked back in the house. I could tell he wasn't happy about Heihachi's visit, but I knew that he would put on a brave face and deal with it.

Over dinner I told my parents how Heihachi and I met originally and how it was such a coincidence how he had arrived in our village.

"Is that so?" Mother asked with an interesting tone in her voice. "Perhaps it is fate, the two of you meeting again."

"Mother," I said with a warning tone.

"Perhaps it is," Heihachi piped in, shrugging his shoulders some. I saw my father's eyes narrow and focus right on the man that sat across from him. "Ine-chan, now I know where you get your cooking skills. This meal is wonderful." This didn't make things better for my father, who was visibly irritated that Heihachi used such a familiar name for me.

"Might I ask you, samurai, where did you get that charm on your sword?" Father asked, attempting to keep his voice calm.

"I honestly can't remember where. It was a gift from a small girl in a village I was passing through with my parents nearly twenty years ago, but for some reason…the name of the village escapes me. The girl gave it to me for good luck and I made her a promise that I would find her one day. That is why I am a drifter. I've spent all my time since the Great War looking for her in order to keep my promise."

My father shifted uncomfortably in his seat and I watched him very curiously.

"Darling, come to think of it, didn't y-" Mother began.

"That's enough, dear," my father cut in. I sat in confusion for a few moments and turned to look at Heihachi who was finishing his meal. I couldn't help but feel awkward throughout the rest of dinner and up until the time where Heihachi had to leave.

"Come back and see us soon, dear," my mother called as I walked Heihachi to the door.

"Thank you for your generosity Nakago-san," he responded. Once the two of us were outside, I shut our front door and looked at my guest apologetically.

"I'm very sorry for the awkwardness at dinner."

"It's no trouble at all." As he said this, he placed his gloved hands over my own. "Thank you for your invitation. It was a pleasant evening." I gave him a smile in return.

"We would love to have you back before you set out again."

"I promise this time, I won't be going anywhere for some time."

"That is good news to me, Heihachi-kun. I enjoy your company."

"And I yours, Ine-chan."

"Be safe on your trip back to the Sakata household," I called to him as he turned and began walking down the road.

Around noon the next day I was working on a design for yet another young girl planning to wed soon when a knock sounded at our door. Father answered it to reveal a grinning Heihachi. The elder man slammed in the door in my friend's face promptly.

"Father! I thought you would be nice. He's probably leaving and just wanted to come by and say thank you and goodbye." Getting up from my spot on the floor I hurried over to the door and opened it again to reveal a confused version of Heihachi.

I'm sorry," I whispered. "He's a bit over protective. Would you like to come inside?"

"No, actually I was just coming by to see if you would like to take a walk with me."

"Father, I will be back before dinner," I turned and said to the elderly man who had positioned himself at the table. He grunted in response. I stepped outside to join Heihachi underneath the awning and slid the door closed behind me.

"Shall we?" he asked, extending his arm to me. I produced a smile and linked my arm through his as I had the day prior. I sighed as we walked out into the street.

"Something wrong, Ine-chan?"

"No, it's just such a lovely day today is all."

"Agreed."

We walked in silence attracting the attention of quite a few of the other villagers who whispered to one another as we passed them.

"I do believe we are causing quite a scandal here in Juniko," I whispered. Heihachi glanced around.

"I hadn't noticed."

He led me out of the main portion of the village and down to the riverbank by the bridge. We took a seat beside one another on the bank and watched as fish swam by in the clear water.

"How is your wrist?"

"Better, but still a little sore. Mother rewrapped it for me with proper gauze before bed last night. Thank you for helping me yesterday." He smiled and patted my uninjured hand gently.

"I'm sorry if I have caused some discomfort in your household."

"Oh you mean my father? No, he has this silly thing he says, allow me to quote him, 'It begins with a walk and the walk turns into a proposal.'" I sighed. "As if that's going to happen to me in this lifetime."

"May I ask why you are in such a rush to marry?"

"I…I never said that."

"You didn't have to, I could see the sadness when you told me about Yoshino-san's engagement," Heihachi elaborated.

"It's not marriage, per se. I just want to fall in love. I'll be twenty-three in less than three weeks and I've never gotten that butterflies in my stomach feeling," I explained.

"Love is much more than that."

"You sound very wise to this feeling. What's it like, Heihachi-kun?"

"I never said I was in love."

We sat in silence for a minute before I spoke up.

"May I ask you a question?" He nodded. "What promise did you make to that little girl who gave you the charm?"

"Now you're gonna embarrass me, Ine-chan."

I laughed. "Just tell me, please?"

"I promised her that I would return the charm and…be her husband when she grew up, but she's probably forgotten about all that by now. It has been," he paused to count back in his head. "Around seventeen years since I met her."

"That really is a long time. I doubt anyone would forget you though, Heihachi-kun. You're memorable. Don't forget your promise, I'm sure she will be thrilled to know you've thought of her for all these years and you've kept the charm safe." I reached over and touched the charm, the fabric very familiar to me. As I thought this, I couldn't help but remember something from long ago.


End file.
